


Lazy Sunday

by Kendall_howlette



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall_howlette/pseuds/Kendall_howlette
Summary: Set a year after she and tegan became official.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Can be a stand alone

Tegan opened her eyes and stretched her arms above her head, barely registering the chuckle above her. Her head was still in Annalise’s lap she closed her eyes relishing in the gentle scalp massage Annalise was giving her. 

“How long was I out?” She asked with her eyes still closed. She smiled feeling Annalise kiss her forehead. She never would have guessed Annalise to be the more affectionate out of the two of them.

“Long enough for me to order dinner.” Annalise answered softly. She arched an eyebrow at Tegan who was looking at her eyes with furrowed eyebrow. “I know I was going to cook but you fell asleep and I did too so that’s that.” 

“Eh, you owe me a home cooked dinner some time this week.” Tegan said sitting up resting her head on Annalise’s shoulder. 

“If we get home in time. Getting home at 9:30 or 10:00 isn’t good cooking dinner hours.” Annalise said resting her head atop Tegan’s. 

After their food arrived Tegan made their plates while Annalise poured some wine. Tegan found a movie to put on while they ate. Annalise joined her on the couch passing Tegan her glass. “Thanks love.” She said sitting back on the couch. “I gotta leave early in the morning. 

“Why is that?” Annalise asked before taking a bite of pasta. 

“I left some files at my house and I need to pick them up. It’s only a problem because you won’t move in.” Tegan said a soft smile forming when she saw her girlfriend roll her eyes. They’d been officially dating for a year as of last week. Tegan has been hinting at Annalise moving in for a few months. She doesn’t pressure the subject but she wants her to know she is truly in this relationship for the long haul. 

“I’ve been thinking about it, but I have a condition.” Annalise told her. Tegan’s eyes looked at her with her full attention. She loved those dark brown eyes. They were usually dark brown, when she first wakes up they are sometimes hazel. When she’s very happy and relaxed they tend to be light brown, after a long night of love making they are a dark green. She sometimes wonders who else noticed that about her. “We can move in together -“ Tegan jumped in her lap and kissed her. Annalise rested her hands on top of her thighs and kissed her back. One of her favorite things to do over the last year was kiss Tegan, who had very soft lips. 

“You serious?” Tegan asked before resting her head on Annalise’s chest. She always felt safe and protected in her arms. She loved to curl up in her lap and play in her hair. She loved the soft curls and her natural scent of vanilla and lilac. 

“Can I finish now?” Annalise asked laughing. Tegan kissed her again. “We need a new place together. Somewhere fresh for both of us. No memories of Nate or Cora.” 

“Ok.” Tegan nodded in agreement. “That’s fair and I agree.” The rest of the night is spent with them watching movies and stealing kisses from each other. 

Over the next few weeks they spend time meeting with realtors and trying to find something they both like. They were technically living together in Annalise’s apartment with Tegan’s things in storage since her lease was up and they planned on moving anyway Annalise’s house served them well in the meantime, but with her in the last month of her lease they needed to find something. 

“We should just get a house and be done with it.” Annalise said while plugging up her phone. 

“Ok.” Tegan said before drinking some water. “House and a cat sound good?” 

“Are we that couple?” Annalise asked leaning back on the headboard. 

“We can be. I know you don’t talk about it but I figured you’d take a pet over a kid.” Tegan said softly not wanting to overstep. Annalise told her that story once and never brought it up again. She knows that it still bothers her though. 

“Do you want a kid? You’ve never mentioned anything about it.” Annalise asked. 

“Me and Cora talked about it. I was on the fence, didn’t know if I just didn’t want any or didn’t want any with her. I could do one with you. Maybe an older kid.” Tegan said honestly. Annalise nodded. 

“Something to think about.” Annalise said before turning the light on the nightstand off. 

“I think so to.” Tegan said curling into her. She smiled feeling an arm around her waist pulling her closer. 

Over the next few weeks they find a beautiful four bedroom three bathroom house outside of the city that they both adore. A large master bedroom and private bathroom for them. Enough space for them to both have an office and one extra room to fill


End file.
